Scattered
by XA-lover
Summary: Dawn needs someone and guess who's there for her.XanderDawn Please be nice.its pretty much my first story. R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything…well except for this cool watch I just bought...and I don't think you care about that.

Note: I thought of the idea for this when I was very…shall I say 'messed up'.

Ok No one make fun of me or anything because this will be the first story i've ever written…well except at school but none of you will_ ever _read those…So here it goes... Oh and don't forget to rate!

This song might make more sense with the story as it progresses. Or it might not I haven't decided how its going to go. So if you want you can just skip on over it!

_**Scattered**_

Well I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor

Reminds me of the times we've shared

Makes me wish that you were there

'Cause now it's seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life

Well all the songs have been erased

Guess I've learned from mistakes

Well open the past and present now and we are there

Story to tell and I am listening

Open the past and present and the future too

It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you

Well loose ends tied in knots leaving a lump down in my throat

Well gagging on a souvenir

Lodged to fill another year

We'll drag it on and on until my skin is ripped to shreds

Well leaving myself open wide

Living out a sacrifice

Well open the past and present now and we are there

Story to tell and I am listening

Open the past and present and the future too

It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you

If you got no one

And you got no place to go

Would it be alright

Could it be alright

I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor

Reminds me of the times we've shared

Makes me wish that you were there

'Cause now it's seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life

Well all the songs have been erased

Guess I've learned from mistakes

Well open the past and present now and we are there

Story to tell and I am listening

Open the past and present and the future too

It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you

_-Story start-_

Xander knocked on Dawn's door

"Go Away!" She yelled through the tears

"Dawn it's just me can I please come in?" No answer, "Fine I'm coming in anyway" He opened the door and saw her lying on her stomach crying

"You know she didn't mean it Buffy's just stressed"

"I don't care I'm never coming out of my room"

"Just because she yelled at you?" He walked over and sat on her bed.

"No"

"Then why?" She sat up and looked at him her eyeliner was streaked down her face

"I'm just a nobody"

"I was just a nobody…well nobody's a nobody…I mean everyone's a somebody."

"Is this supposed to cheer me up or confuse me?" she smiled a little smile

"Both I guess" "Well they worked" she threw her arms around him

"Uh Dawnie?"

"What?" she looked at his shirt and laughed

"They said the eyeliner was water proof sorry"

"It's just a shirt" He was staring at her

"Uh Xander" She started to blush

"Yes Dawn"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're just so beautiful" She started blushing harder and started found the floor very fascinating. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Stop trying to hide"

He tilted her face up and she melted in his eyes

"Dawn" he nodded

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked suddenly confused. He leaned in and kissed her. Luckily dawn was already sitting down because if she wasn't she was pretty sure she would collapse.

"That"

"Oh well... that's ok."

"Dawn?" Buffy called from downstairs

"What?" she called back

"its time for bed" Xander stood up

"Wait Xander... tell me a story?" he sat back down

"I do know one..." dawn jumped under the covers

"Ok here it goes... Once upon a time there was a squirrel. He ate too much Pringles and fell into a coma. It died. His mom dug up the grave and stole His wallet. The end."

Dawn stared at him

"Your serious... that's all I get!?" He nodded then turned off the light

"Night Dawnie"

"Night Jackass" she stayed up half the night replaying the happiest 30 seconds of her life

That ends this chapter. Sorry if it's short but hey I own this story. Shakes fist


End file.
